A not so bad bet
by Kikico Coffey
Summary: Maka perdió una apuesta contra Liz, ¡y ahora debe decirle sus sentimientos a Soul! Pero no será una tarea sencilla... ¡Menos cuando la confesión ni siquiera salió de tu boca! Two-Shots. SxM.
1. Maka

_**Original: 02/Junio/2010**_

**_Re-subido_**_**: 21/Diciembre/2013**_

_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un one-shot de Soul Eater en compensación, ya que no he podido continuar con mis historias... ¡pero no se preocupen! Cuando termine los exámenes lo haré._

_Sin entretenerlo más, los dejo... ¡A leer!_

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La trama sí es mía._

* * *

**A not so bad bet**

—**Parte I—**

_**Maka.**_

«_**M**__e gustas_».

Dos simples palabras, que en cualquier otro momento serían sumamente fáciles de manifestar, ahora simplemente ella no podía hacerlo. ¡Cuántas veces le había dicho a Chrona y a Tsubaki, animándolas, para que se lo dijeran a Kid y a Black Star, respectivamente! Pero ahora que le tocaba a ella… entendió de golpe lo difícil que era confesarse.

—¡Sabes que no puedo! —exclamaba Maka. En su voz se podían notar los nervios que era incapaz de disimular. Liz, por su parte, la observaba de manera acusadora.

—Lo siento, Maka… has perdido la apuesta. Sabes lo que debes hacer —respondió sonriente, mientras alzaba los hombros.

La rubia menor bufó molesta, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir poco a poco un vergonzoso tono rojizo. Comenzó a sentir calor debido a la rabia y a la sangre que se acumulaba en sus pómulos.

—¡Pero…!

—Nada de peros, Makita —le interrumpió, con una firmeza que terminó silenciando a la pobre muchacha de ojos verdes.

No había caso. Liz se mantenía firme en su decisión.

¿Por qué rayos había perdido? ¡No era justo! La mayor de las Thompson sabía que ella _jamás_ iba a usar esa polera tan escotada y esa cortísima mini falda. ¡Su personalidad se lo impedía! ¡Ella vestía con jeans y chalecos sencillos, no con ropa provocativa! No sabía con exactitud cómo la había hecho aceptar, sabiendo desde un principio que iba a perder sin remedio.

No, aquello era una vil mentira. En realidad sí sabía la razón por la que había aceptado. Pero… ¡era algo tan tentador! ¿Cómo decirle que no a tu único hobbie, a aquello que siempre disfrutas en tu tiempo libre?

Y todo porque ella era una ávida lectora amante de los libros:

_"__—__Si tú ganas __—__le dijo la mayor de las hermanas__—, __te compraré todos los libros que quieras. ¿Entendiste? Todos, de esos de gran espesor, como los que te fascinan __—señaló con autosuficiencia, recalcando la palabra __«__todos__»__ en ambas oraciones."_

_Maka la miró totalmente sorprendida. Un ligero brillo de emoción apareció en sus grandes ojos verdes._

_"—__¿Todos los que quiera?"_

_"—__Todos… __—reiteró."_

_A la pequeña rubia se le formó una enorme sonrisa es sus labios._

_"—__Pero… __—__continuó Liz, interrumpiéndose enseguida para generar algo de misterio. Observaba fijamente a su acompañante, como si estuviera analizándola de pies a cabeza."_

_"—__¿Pero…?"_

_"—__Si yo gano, le dices a Soul lo que sientes __—__exclamó la mayor de las muchachas, señalándola mientras una sonrisa orgullosa se formaba en su rostro."_

_La joven se sonrojó totalmente ante lo que dijo su amiga. Creyó que estaba loca. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirle a cambio aquella difícil "misión"?_

_"—__¿Cómo quieres que…?"_

_"—__¿Aceptas o no?"_

_Maka lo pensó detenidamente por un momento. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Accedía o no? La oferta de Liz era tan tentadora, pero… ¿y si ella perdía? ¿Cómo le diría a Soul que lo amaba? Aunque… francamente, la apuesta era bastante sencilla de cumplir… ¡Pero ella no podía vestir eso! ¡Nunca!_

_Miró de soslayo a Liz, quien la miraba impaciente._

_"—__Todos Maka… to-dos__ —volvió a insistir la Thompson, haciendo que la otra rubia soltara un bufido de desesperación. La palabra __«__todos__»__ actuaba como un eco en su cabeza."_

_"—¡Está bien! __¡Acepto!"_

Sinceramente, ahora deseaba no haber aceptado.

El día en que la apuesta debía ser cumplida, el conjunto que debía vestir estaba listo sobre su cama. Maka lo miraba dubitativa, mientras Liz la observaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Sus rosados labios dibujaban una sonrisa triunfante: por fin podría ver a Maka, a aquella muchacha estudiosa e inocente, vestida como toda una mujer.

—¡Te verás tan linda con eso! —chillaba emocionada.

Maka le observaba con furia expresada en sus bellos ojos jade. Si las miradas mataran…

No obstante, la desvió casi enseguida, soltando un largo suspiro de resignación. Por su desgraciada mente circulaba una y otra vez, atosigándola, la misma interrogante: _«__¿Por qué demonios había aceptado?__»_.

Tomó primero la polera, alzándola frente a su rostro, y le miró cada detalle, casi analizándola. Tenía un _enorme _escote, que de seguro no dejaría nada a la imaginación —y eso que ella no se podía jactar de tener una increíble delantera—. Luego, su mirada se posó en la falda roja que descansaba en su catre, la cual era cortísima. _Muy _corta, peor que la que había accedido a usar diariamente por el simple hecho que pertenecía al uniforme oficial del Shibusen. Una mueca de desagrado se le formó en su rostro.

—¡No puedo usar esto! ¡No lo haré!

—¿No? —Liz alzó una ceja.

—¡No!

—Bien —exclamó la rubia mayor, irguiéndose—, entonces gané. Ya sabes que es lo que debes hacer.

En ese momento, sintió como si el mundo se hubiese puesto en su contra…y se le hubiese ido encima.

Ni siquiera pudo pedir una segunda oportunidad.

Bufó de nuevo, molesta. Odió con todo su ser haber aceptado esa tonta apuesta y haber perdido de una manera tan patética. Odió haber caído tan fácil en la trampa de Liz. Pero lo que más odió —si es que era capaz de odiar aún más— fue haberle confesado lo enamorada que estaba de Soul a Liz, la más atosigante de todas sus amigas. A pesar de que le había hecho jurar que no le diría nada a nadie —ya que si sucedía lo contrario, sufriría su ira y sus conocidos golpes con el lomo de los libros—, siempre le suplicaba: «_Vamos, Maka, ¡díselo de una vez!_», recibiendo una rotunda negativa de parte de la muchacha menor. Pero ahora, había aprovechado despiadadamente esta oportunidad de oro para hacer que Maka se confesara de una buena vez.

La chica de las coletas chasqueó la lengua y miró a su acompañante con resignación.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Se lo diré hoy! Al fin y al cabo, debo esperar a que llegue. Todavía debe estar con los chicos…

—¿Lo prometes? —consultó la muchacha, acercando su rostro al de Maka—. Porque si veo que no hay ningún cambio entre ustedes de aquí a mañana, me veré obligada a realizar otras medidas…

—Ya. Lo prometo.

—Entonces puedo irme tranquila… —agarró su bolso de cuero que había dejado en el suelo de la habitación, para luego darle la espalda a la dueña de casa. No obstante, antes de marcharse, volteó otra vez hacia ella—: ¡Pero me dirás si le dijiste o no! ¡Si no lo haces tendrás…!

—¿Tendré? —preguntó Maka, interrumpiéndola.

Liz puso una expresión espeluznante.

—_Consecuencias._

Lo dijo de una manera tan terrorífica, que Maka sintió como se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. ¡Incluso sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole cada una de sus vértebras! Luego de soltar aquella amenaza, Liz rió por lo bajo y se marchó; dejando a Maka completamente sola en su departamento.

La joven suspiró nerviosa. Enseguida, le echó una mirada al reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la sala. Gracias a Dios, aún quedaba mucho tiempo para que Soul regresara a casa… unas tres horas, más o menos. Deseó mentalmente que ese momento no llegase nunca, y así no tener que pasar por el vergonzoso momento de tener que declararse… aunque igual anhelaba que Soul supiera alguna vez lo que ella sentía por él.

Tantas preocupaciones hicieron que le diera hambre… o mejor dicho, ansiedad. Fue a la cocina para buscar algo de comer que saciara el vacío que se había formado en su estómago. Abrió el refrigerador esperanzada, pero no encontró nada que le gustase. Miró por todos los rincones de la cocina, buscando algo que quisiera comer o que le llamara la atención.

Hasta que lo encontró.

En un plato pequeño, casi escondido, había un tentador pedazo de torta de chocolate, cubierto con papel plástico. Maka se sonrió al advertir la existencia de aquel pedazo: si había algún dulce que le gustara, era la torta de chocolate. Se acercó lentamente al delicioso postre, sin quitarle la vista de encima y haciéndose agua a la boca. De seguro era de su compañero —que ella recordase, no había comprado en ningún momento un pastel— pero no le importó en absoluto: conociendo al despistado de Soul, ni se acordaría que alguna vez estuvo ese trozo esperándolo en la cocina. Lo tomó entre sus temblorosas manos y se lo llevó a la mesa del comedor, sonriendo como si se tratase de una cría. Luego de sentarse lo probó, echándose una buena cantidad a la boca con un pequeño tenedor. Estaba delicioso. Comió en un silencio casi absoluto, ya que lo único que se escuchaba era el constante _tic tac_ del reloj, aunque ella lo ignoraba.

Cuando terminó de engullir su delicioso manjar, caminó hacia la cocina para dejar el plato en el lavaplatos. A decir verdad, no tenía ganas de lavar la loza, ni de ver televisión o escuchar la radio. Sinceramente, no quería hacer nada en esos instantes. Los nervios seguían carcomiéndola por dentro.

¿Qué pasaría en el caso de que Soul la rechazara? ¿Qué haría después?

«_No lo hará_», le decía Liz cada vez que la joven de los ojos verdes comenzaba a dudar. Pero qué sabía ella. Maka estaba segura —segurísima— que ella no era el tipo de Soul, debido a los escasos… atributos femeninos que poseía. Eso la entristeció un poco a pesar de que estaba al corriente de que no era su culpa, sino de sus malditos genes torturadores. Pero si no le decía, estaban aquellas famosas "_consecuencias_", las cuales a pesar de que eran desconocidas, conociendo lo malvada que podía llegar a ser Liz, éstas no serían muy buenas que digamos…

Mucho más alterada que antes, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por todo el comedor; pasando luego al living del departamento. Luego de unos minutos se aburrió de estar dando vueltas sin sentido, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería sentarse en uno de los felpudos sillones. Se dejó caer con fuerza sobre éste, para luego apoyar su cabeza en una de sus delicadas manos. Se mantuvo en esa posición unos cuantos minutos más, inmóvil. De un momento a otro, el sueño la empezó a invadir de a poco, como si se tratase de algún veneno corriendo por sus venas. Comenzó a cabecear, y sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse en un acto involuntario. Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado profundamente dormida.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose de golpe la despertó.

—¡Estoy en casa! —manifestó una voz conocida, muy conocida; a la cual no tenía ganas de oír en aquel instante.

Asustada, se incorporó rápidamente y volteó hacia la dirección de donde había provenido aquel sonido que la había sacado del maravilloso mundo de los sueños. Por ella iba pasando su compañero, quien, una vez dentro, cerró con indiferencia la puerta a sus espaldas.

Maka abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, mientras sentía como enrojecía de golpe y su "querido" y atosigante nerviosismo volvía con mayor potencia.

—Soul…

—Buenas noches, Maka —dijo el albino mientras se acercaba a ella, colocando ambas manos detrás de su nuca.

—¿Noches? —preguntó la rubia, confundida. Giró su rostro hacia la ventana, advirtiendo que el brillante cielo azul había sido reemplazado por un lienzo estrellado. Se quedó estupefacta en su lugar, para luego chillar—: ¿¡Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo!?

—Quién sabe… —respondió Soul, encogiéndose de hombros. Era entendible, en todo caso, si él había acabado de llegar.

La rubia suspiró con intranquilidad, soltando una gran cantidad de aire. Enseguida —aunque bastante insegura— miró a su compañero, quien la observaba con una de sus típicas sonrisas que manifestaban que todo estaba bien, que no había que preocuparse por nada. Un leve rubor tomó posesión de las mejillas de la muchacha, para que luego ella bajase la mirada: intuía que era ahora o nunca.

Se armó de valor —el cual no sabía de dónde rayos había surgido— y comenzó:

—Soul… —titubeó—. Yo… debo decirte algo importante…

Un silencio sepulcral inundó por completo la habitación. Soul no respondía.

—¿Eh? ¿Soul? —murmuró la joven, mientras levantaba curiosa el rostro. Notó que el albino ya no estaba frente suyo, sino que se encontraba en la cocina observando el plato que ella había dejado vacío horas antes. El muy despiadado no daba ningún indicio de haber estado escuchando a Maka mientras ella trataba a duras penas de confesarse.

—¿Quién se comió mi torta? —consultó éste, volteando con el ceño fruncido, aunque no precisamente enfadado, hacia la rubia—. ¡Maka!

El cuerpo de la nombrada se tensó. Ella daba por jurado que él no se acordaría de aquel suculento pastel, por algo se lo había devorado sin darle importancia al hecho de que el muchacho era su dueño. ¿Y ahora cómo se libraba de ésta? Si le decía la verdad, lo más seguro es que se llevaría una buena regañada de parte del albino por andar robándole su comida. Y cuando Soul se molestaba, vaya que se ponía difícil…

Pero ella lo quería igual.

—Esto… —comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo—. Fue… bueno…

—¿Fue Blair, cierto? —continuó el chico, interrumpiendo sus balbuceos.

—¿Qué? Um… quién sabe, supongo… ¿quizás? —respondió titubeante sin saber qué más decir, generando que el albino riera por lo bajo. Como si se burlara del escaso vocabulario que estaba demostrando tener.

—¡Mi torta! —chilló con un pequeño ápice de melancolía, observando fijamente los rastros de crema de chocolate que habían quedado en el plato. ¿Tanto deseaba aquel trozo de pastel? Maka comenzó a sentirse culpable.

—Soul, te compraré otra. No te preocupes…

El albino la miró en un principio bastante serio, pero luego una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios.

—Bah, no importa… da igual —dijo, desviando su mirada carmesí del platillo—. Era sólo un trozo de torta. Puedo comer otro día.

La rubia lo observaba cada vez más confundida, frunciendo el ceño. ¿A qué se debía ese repentino cambio de actitud? ¡Si hace escasos segundos parecía que iba a ponerse a lloriquear por su postre perdido!

—Soul… —le llamó—. ¿Bebiste, cierto?

—No.

—¿No?

—No —negó.

Era extraño oír que Soul no había bebido. No porque fuera un alcohólico o un amante de las bebidas —él no era así—, pero cuando estaba a solas con los muchachos solían beber uno que otro vaso, mientras hablaban de temas de "machos" —los cuales no tenía ni idea de qué temas eran esos—. «_Tenemos dieciséis, Maka, ya no soy un crío_», solía decirle cuando ella trataba de guiarlo al camino de la eterna sobriedad. Sin embargo, como lo decía con tanta franqueza, mirándola a los ojos, Maka le creyó. Y también aprovechó de desviar la mirada, ruborizada.

—Esto, Maka… ¿querías decirme algo? —consultó el albino, de la nada. Recordando lo que Maka había tratado de decirle, y que ella daba por jurado que no le estaba oyendo.

Eso tomó desprevenida a la muchacha, quien lo observó anonadada. Tragó saliva sonoramente, mientras sentía como su cara enrojecía más y más ante cada segundo que transcurría.

—Eh… esto… yo… um… —balbuceó, si a eso podía llamarse balbucear. Frunció con fuerza los labios. Se sentía tan torpe.

Soul no le quitaba los ojos de encima, expectante. Tenía toda su atención… y ella no sabía como rayos comenzar.

«_Ahora o nunca…_», pensó la rubia, tratando de echarse ánimos. Al fin y al cabo, no quería sufrir las misteriosas _consecuencias_; pero también deseaba decirle de una vez por todos sus verdaderos sentimientos a su compañero, no tener que esconderlos nunca más, dejarlos salir…

—Soul… bueno, tú… ¡Tu a mí…!

—¡Soul! ¡Maka! —gritó de repente una voz femenina, que provenía del pasillo, interrumpiendo de golpe la confesión de Maka. La rubia se quedó estática en su lugar, con las palabras flotando en su boca, maldiciendo a todo el mundo por el poco éxito que estaba teniendo en su "misión".

Blair se había aparecido en el living, luciendo sin escrúpulos su increíble figura debido a las ligeras ropas que traía puestas. Se ordenó un poco sus cabellos morados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras observaba con sus gatunos ojos amarillos a la pareja.

—¿Si, Blair? —preguntó Soul con tranquilidad. Tal parecía ser que ya no se sorprendía al ver la fantástica feminidad de su huésped, ya que la rubia no encontró ningún rastro de sangre en sus narices.

—Sólo vengo a avisar que iré al cabaret, y puede que no vuelva hasta mañana. ¡Así que no me esperen y duerman sin preocuparse por mí!

—Está bien, Blair —dijo Maka, aún apenada por la interrupción—. Ve tranquila.

—Entonces… ¡nos vemos! —exclamó la gatita, echando una copia de las llaves del departamento en su bolso de cuero. Enseguida se marchó soltando maullidos alegres, siendo observada por técnico y arma hasta que cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Cuando Blair finalmente abandonó el lugar, Soul aprovechó para voltear una vez más hacia su compañera.

—¿Tenías algo que decirme? —consultó con amabilidad.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! —Maka tardó en responder—. Esto… yo… debo decirte que… que…

—¿Sí?

—¡Que yo te…!

La pobre muchacha tampoco pudo continuar esta vez, ya que había vuelto a ser interrumpida cruelmente a causa de las travesuras de su despiadada mala suerte: esta vez, fue su teléfono el que comenzó a sonar, haciendo un ruido molesto al vibrar sobre la mesa de madera del comedor.

«_Mierda_».

—Maka… tu celular… —murmuró Soul, señalándole el aparato.

—Lo sé —contestó malhumorada. ¿Acaso el destino no quería que le dijese? ¿O los planetas se habían alineado en su contra?

Se dirigió hacía donde esta su celular y lo tomó, para luego observar la pantalla. Frunció el ceño al averiguar quién era la maravillosa persona que la esperaba en la otra línea.

«_Llamada entrante: Liz_».

Pensó que lo mejor sería cortarle. Ya podría marcarle en un rato más para reprocharle su interrupción y contarle victoriosa que su confesión había resultado todo un éxito… o un fracaso, dependiendo de la respuesta del albino. Pero, conociendo lo insistente que es Liz, lo más seguro es que volvería a llamar una y otra vez hasta que Maka se dignara a responderle.

Suspiró con resignación. Sabía que debía oprimir la tecla verde.

—Es Liz… —le dijo a su compañero, ya que la estaba observando con curiosidad—. ¡Soul, espérame un momento! —exclamó, para luego irse corriendo a su habitación y encerrarse para poder conversar tranquila.

Cuando ya se encontraba en ella, contestó con parsimonia.

—Liz…

—_¡Maka! ¿Le dijiste? ¡Dime que sí! _—La voz de la Thompson sonaba exaltada desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Estaba a punto de decírselo… hasta que me llamaste.

—_Eh… ¿Enserio?_

—No. Me siento chistosita y quería jugarte una broma —contestó con sarcasmo, apretándose el puente de la nariz con su mano libre.

—_¡Perdón! _—gritó Liz, haciendo que Maka separase por un momento su oído del móvil con una mueca—._ Pero… ¿le dirás ahora, cierto? ¡Lo prometiste!_

—Sí, ahora le diré a Soul… —suspiró—. Adiós, Liz. Te llamo más tarde.

Enseguida, apretó —aunque sin verla directamente— la tecla para cortar la llamada. O por lo menos, eso creyó que hizo.

De pronto, sintió que alguien tocaba suavemente su puerta. La rubia se asustó, y volteó hacia la dirección de donde provenía el golpeteo. Iba a abrirla enseguida, pero el muchacho ya se había adelantado: sin esperar respuesta, la blanca cabellera de Soul se asomó, mirando a la muchacha fijamente con los ojos achinados.

—Basta de misterios, Maka. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—¡Soul!

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —insistió el joven, acercándose unos pasos hacia ella. Parecía realmente interesado en la respuesta, lo podía notar en sus ojos carmesíes.

La muchacha abrió la boca, decidida. Era el momento, todo se acabaría aquí. ¡Dile a Soul tus sentimientos y sácate este peso de encima! ¡Tú puedes, Maka!

—_Vaya que es lento. Es obvio que Maka quiere decirle que lo ama…_ —se escuchó la voz de la mayor de las Thompson desde el celular de la rubia. Ambos se sorprendieron, pero más Maka, a quien los colores se le habían esfumado del rostro por la vergüenza. Miró el móvil para averiguar qué había pasado, y pudo darse cuenta de que no había apretado la tecla correcta: en vez de oprimir la que cortaba la llamada, había oprimido la de altavoz.

Quiso morirse ahí mismo.

—Oh no… —murmuró, con una voz apenas audible. Su vista no se despegaba de la pantalla del móvil.

—_¿Maka? ¿Sigues ahí? _—continuaba Liz, completamente ajena a la situación que había causado—. _¿Aló?_

—Esto… ¡Adiós, Liz! —profirió efusivamente. Y esta vez si finalizó la llamada.

Observó el celular pálida como una hoja de papel y con sus ojos verdes expresando terror. Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, amenazando con un corto circuito en cualquier momento. Soul había oído lo que Liz había dicho, de eso no había duda. El desconcierto que había expresado su rostro era la prueba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo le había resultado mal? Ahora ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara…

—Maka.

Pero ante el llamado de su compañero tuvo que hacerlo. Juntó valentía y lentamente volteó el rostro, encontrándose de lleno con un Soul que la observaba con seriedad. Aquello sorprendió a su compañera, quien tuvo que echarse un poco hacia atrás.

—¿Soul? —le nombró tímidamente.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo Liz?

Maka suspiró. Sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable sonrojo mientras ella asentía con la cabeza y bajaba la mirada, incapaz de continuar manteniéndola sobre el semblante de su amado.

El joven la vislumbró sorprendido en un principio, pestañeando unas cuantas veces. No obstante, a los pocos segundos sus labios dibujaron una tierna sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente a ella, se agachó para quedar a su altura y le susurró al oído:

—Estaba esperando que me lo dijeras.

La muchacha levantó la mirada con la boca abierta por el asombro. El albino, por su parte, seguía observándola con la sonrisa intacta en su rostro.

—Porque… bueno, también te amo —susurró—. Y me alegra que sientas lo mismo… —cerró los ojos y comenzó a acortar poco a poco la distancia entre sus bocas, ante la mirada aún atónita de la rubia. De pronto, y sin que Maka lo esperase, Soul unió sus labios en un beso.

La acción del albino la tomó completamente desprevenida: tan grande era su sorpresa, que en un principio su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Parecía una verdadera estatua en vida. No obstante, mientras los segundos transcurrían, Maka comenzó paulatinamente a corresponderle a Soul.

Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron completamente sonrojados, con timidez. Pero enseguida, aquellas expresiones de vergüenza fueron reemplazadas por unas enormes sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

—Te amo —dijeron ambos al unísono. Luego, sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un beso.

«_Tal vez… no fue tan malo haber perdido la apuesta_»_._

* * *

_¿Review? *OO*_


	2. Soul

_**Original: 03/Junio/2010**_

_**Re-subido: 21/Diciembre/2013**_

_¡Hola! En realidad esta historia la iba a dejar como un One-shot, pero luego de pensarlo bien creí que lo mejor sería hacerle una pequeña continuación o "parte II". Está igual en POV General, pero visto desde la vida de Soul. Ahora sabrán por qué nuestro amado albino insistía tanto en que le dijese. Así que, queda oficialmente como un Two-Shots. _

_Sin entretenerlos más, los dejo... ¡A leer!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La trama sí es mía._

* * *

**A not so bad bet**

—**Parte II****—**

_**Soul.**_

**L**os chicos se encontraban en un _pub_ de Death City. Los tres. Sentados uno junto al otro, en filita, en la parte de las barras.

A decir verdad, ellos no deberían haber estado ahí. Aún eran menores de edad, con tan sólo dieciséis años. Sin embargo, el dueño de local, Joe Buttataki, les tenía una enorme simpatía; por lo que les daba lo que ellos le pidiesen, sin pedirle la cédula de identidad que demostrara que ellos eran "mayores de edad". «_Tienen dieciséis y ya sé que no son unos críos_», les decía alegremente, mientras les servía las bebidas.

Un irresponsable total.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaban en el considerado "mejor _pub_ de la ciudad", Soul no estaba ebrio. Ni siquiera había probado una gota de alcohol, como lo hubiera hecho en alguna otra ocasión. No sabía por qué, pero simplemente no tenía ganas. Estaba allí más que nada para acompañar a sus mejores amigos: a Black Star, quien, según él, ningún tipo de bebida podía dejarlo mal; y a Kid, quien no había bebido tanto como el egocéntrico chico, pero igual se había tomado sus dos vasos. Algo era algo.

Estaban conversando sobre temas de "machos", cuando de la nada salieron a la luz sus amigas, las muchachas que tenían como compañeras. Aunque claro, no fue para hablar maravillas de ellas: quizás por el alcohol —aunque el albino no entraba en esta excusa—, cada uno se había puesto a hablar de los diferentes defectos que poseían. Y aunque Soul dijo que su técnica era testaruda, plana y una come-libros total, lo había dicho de puro idiota que era. En realidad, en el fondo de su corazón la quería. Y mucho.

De un momento a otro, Kid balbuceó algo sobre Liz que el albino no pudo oír muy bien, debido al ruido que había en el local y por lo poco modulado que había hablado. Parecía que ya estaba un poco bebido, ya que soltaba mil y un incoherencias, entre ellas secretos que sobrio jamás hubiese mencionado… pero que gracias a Dios, ni Soul ni Black Star parecían estar interesados. Luego, exclamó al aire algo de una apuesta que la mayor de las Thompson había hecho con Maka. Al oír el nombre de su técnica, esta vez el muchacho de ojos carmesíes se interesó en el tema.

—Creo que Liz había hecho una apuesta con Maka… —murmuró el shinigami, sosteniendo con fuerza el quinto vaso que Joe le había servido.

—¿Qué tipo de apuesta? —preguntó la guadaña, llamando su atención.

—Es un secreto.

—Dímelo ya.

—Está bien —Parecía ser que no iba a hacerse de rogar. Soul alzó una ceja al ver lo fácil que había sido—. Liz le estaba contando a Patty y alcancé a oír algo. Creo que debía usar una ropa que ella le había comprado a su gusto. Y ya sabes que la vestimenta de Liz difiere mucho con la de Maka —El albino asintió mentalmente. Su compañera era de aquellas que utilizaban jeans y chalecos sencillos. Pero qué importaba eso—. Y si Maka lo hacía, le compraría todos los libros que quisiera…

—Muy tentador para una tragadora de libros como ella —comentó el arma entre risas.

—Pero eso no es todo.

—¿No? —Soul volvió a arquear una de sus cejas albinas.

—No —negó con la cabeza. Tal parecía ser que Kid soltaría todo sin preámbulos—. Si no lo hacía, debía decirte a ti…

Soul lo observó con sorpresa. ¿Y qué tenía que ver él con todo ese asunto?

—Decirme… ¿qué?

—Es algo obvio, amigo —murmuró con lentitud, posando su mano sobre el hombro del albino—. Debe decirte que está enamorada de ti.

Dicho esto, Kid quitó su mano del omóplato de Soul, para luego zamparse de un golpe el vaso que había estado sosteniendo durante todo ese tiempo y suspirar. La joven arma, por su parte, había abierto sus ojos rojos desmesuradamente por el asombro. Además, sintió como sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un molesto calor, signo claro de que se había sonrojado.

—¿Cómo sabía Liz eso? —preguntó intentando pasar desapercibido su sonrojo, apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos. Debía parecer calmado, o estos dos sospecharían que él sentía lo mismo.

—Se lo tuvo que haber contado ella —contestó el bebido dios de la muerte—. Y lo mejor es que escuché que perdió, así que prepárate, amigo, que el que sigue eres tú. Y yo sé que también la amas...

Luego de eso, siguió charlando con Black Star —si es que unos cuantos balbuceos sin sentido por parte de dos idiotas emborrachados podía considerarse una conversación— sin tomar más en cuenta el tema. El joven de cabellos blancos estaba aún más sonrojado que antes, observando petrificado al dios de la muerte por lo que había acabado de decir.

Primero, él ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero aquello —aunque debía confesar de que era vergonzoso— no era lo más importante: la chica que tanto amaba, le correspondía.

Tosió, haciéndose el desentendido. Aprovechó para observar a través de la ventana del _pub_ y advirtió que ya faltaba poco para que anocheciera. Resolvió que se le estaba haciendo tarde y que debía volver pronto al departamento, o si no Maka lo regañaría por andar vagando por ahí estando "bebido", aunque eso no fuera cierto.

Aunque, en realidad, quería regresar por otro asunto mucho más significativo. Necesitaba corroborar si lo que Kid le había dicho era verdad. Y el simple hecho de pensar en su compañera hizo que se volviera a ruborizar levemente.

Agarró su chaqueta y se la colocó en un santiamén. Se despidió rápidamente de Black Star y de Kid, quienes continuaban charlando entre ellos y riéndose como monos. A pesar de que estaban en ese estado, conociéndolos serían igualmente capaces de regresar a sus respectivos hogares, por lo que no se sintió culpable de haberlos abandonado tan pronto. Le hizo un gesto con la mano al sonriente Joe y se fue sin ni siquiera haber probado la bebida que le habían servido, la cual continuaba intacta sobre la barra. Cosa rara en él, pero tenía otras cosas en qué pensar.

Caminó por las oscuras calles de Death City hasta su departamento, manteniendo siempre las manos en sus bolsillos mientras su mente divagaba libre en lo que le había contado Kid. ¿Sería cierto? ¿O sería una vil mentira de un dios borracho? Pero… ¿y si en verdad fuera cierto? ¿Esperaría a que ella se le confesase o lo haría él primero? ¡Agh, estaba tan confundido! Al final decidió que, si Maka lo amaba realmente, intentaría actuar como el chico genial que era, ya que alguien como él no se pondría nervioso con algo así… o eso creía.

Cuando por fin estaba por llegar a su hogar tras subir las escaleras del edificio departamental, se detuvo durante unos instantes frente a la puerta principal. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, intentando de alguna manera calmar su agitada mente. «_Tranquilo, Soul, tranquilo…_», se decía a sí mismo. Al final, terminó sacando las llaves de sus bolsillos y abrió con fuerza la puerta, debido a sus traicioneros nervios.

—¡Estoy en casa! —anunció, logrando controlar su voz.

Al principio, Soul se sintió embargado por un pesado silencio, por lo que supuso que Maka no se encontraba en casa. Pero, al poner sus pies dentro de su hogar y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, notó que su amiga se incorporaba rápidamente del sillón y volteaba hacia él para poder observarlo. Sus grandes ojos verdes expresaban sorpresa.

—Soul… —le nombró. El albino reparó en que su voz temblaba un poco, como si estuviera intranquila por algo. Por algo que él ya creía saber.

—Buenas noches, Maka —dijo el albino mientras se acercaba a ella, colocando ambas manos detrás de su nuca, actuando relajado. Aunque, parecía ser que allí la que más estaba nerviosa era la rubia: su delgado cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Noches? —preguntó ella, confundida. Soul observó como ella giraba su rostro hacia la ventana, advirtiendo que la noche ya había comenzado su reinado. Se quedó estupefacta en su lugar, para luego chillar—: ¿¡Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo!?

—Quién sabe… —respondió Soul, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué iba a saber él? ¡Si había acabado de llegar!

El albino vio como su compañera suspiraba, soltando una gran cantidad de aire. Enseguida, levantó con cierta inseguridad su mirada hacia él. Soul, por su parte, sólo la observaba con una de sus típicas sonrisas que manifestaban que todo estaba bien, que no había que preocuparse por nada… que él se encontraba muy calmado. Aunque claro, aquello sólo era para aparentar: la verdad era que él también se sentía nervioso. Estaba siendo acosado por miles y miles de interrogantes que rondaban incansablemente por su mente: ¿Y si era cierto que lo amaba? ¿Y si no era cierto? ¿Se confesaría? ¿No se confesaría? ¿Qué haría él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan inseguro? Su cabeza iba a colapsar en cualquier momento si esto seguía así. No obstante, luego de sufrir por sus incógnitas especulativas, percibió como un leve rubor tomaba posesión de las mejillas de la chica mientras ella bajaba la mirada.

—Soul… —titubeó—. Yo… debo decirte algo importante…

Un silencio sepulcral inundó por completo la habitación. Soul la observó atónito, sin saber qué rayos hacer. ¿Se iba a confesar ahora? ¿Enserio? Notó el tartamudeo en la voz de su compañera, por lo que su corazón comenzó a palpitar violentamente. Y claro, su rostro también sufrió de la posesión del sonrojo. Avergonzado, decidió caminar hasta la cocina, para que su técnica no fuera capaz de ver el color rojo que reinaba en su cara.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la cocina lo primero en que se fijó fue que, en el lavaplatos, había un pequeño plato sucio. Se acercó a él y se agachó para poder observarlo mejor, descubriendo que sobre él había restos de crema de chocolate. A su mente llegó la imagen de su trozo de pastel que había comprado aquella mañana, y que había dejado prácticamente escondido para comérselo cuando volviera de su salida con los muchachos. Ahora, claramente ese pedazo de torta había sido engullido por otra persona y no por él, su dueño. No se molestó, pero sentía aquel vacío de tener ganas de comer algo y no poder concretarlo.

—¿Quién se comió mi torta? —consultó, volteando con el ceño fruncido, aunque no enfadado, hacia la rubia—. ¡Maka!

Creyó notar que el cuerpo de la nombrada se había tensado, aunque lo atribuyó a imaginaciones suyas. Continuó con su mirada fija en ella, esperando una respuesta de pura curiosidad.

—Esto… —Maka se rascaba la cabeza, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo—. Fue… bueno…

Por la mente de Soul comenzaron a desfilar las imágenes de las dos posibles sospechas: o había sido tu técnica, o había sido Blair; ya que eran las únicas que se encontraban en el departamento mientras él había estado afuera. No obstante, su "instinto masculino" —el cual él desconocía que solía fallarle de vez en cuando— le decía que Maka no podía haber sido, ya que ella hubiera respetado el hecho de que el pastel no le pertenecía… además de que ella tendría en cuenta de que recibiría un regaño de su parte. Aunque claro, él ignoraba lo que en realidad había ocurrido con su delicioso postre. Por ende, y por descarte, asumió que la única culpable de la desaparición de su tortita de chocolate había sido la gatita mágica.

—¿Fue Blair, cierto? —continuó, interrumpiendo los balbuceos de la rubia.

—¿Qué? Um… quién sabe, supongo… ¿quizás? —respondió titubeante, como si no supiera que más decir. Esto generó que el albino riera por lo bajo, aunque no se estaba burlando de ella. La verdad es que le había hecho gracia la seguidilla de términos de inseguridad que Maka había empleado en una sola oración.

—¡Mi torta! —chilló con un pequeño ápice de melancolía, observando fijamente los rastros de crema de chocolate que habían quedado en el plato. Mas, esto lo hacía simplemente porque le divertían las expresiones de desconcierto que ponía su técnica.

—Soul, te compraré otra. No te preocupes…

El albino la miró en un principio bastante serio, pero luego una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios.

—Bah, no importa… da igual —dijo, desviando su mirada carmesí del platillo. Aquí estaba diciendo la verdad—. Era sólo un trozo de torta. Puedo comer otro día.

La rubia lo observaba cada vez más confundida, frunciendo el ceño. En su mirada verdosa se podía leer claramente: «_¿Y a qué se debe ese repentino cambio de actitud?_».

—Soul… —le llamó—. ¿Bebiste, cierto?

—No.

—¿No?

—No —negó.

En cierto modo, él sabía que era extraño para su compañera oír que él no había bebido. Ella tenía conocimiento de que cuando se encontraba a solas con sus amigos solían beber uno que otro vaso mientras conversaban. Y además, él siempre le recordaba que ya no era un crío —lo mismo que opinaba Joe— cuando ella trataba de guiarlo al aburrido camino de la eterna sobriedad. Sin embargo, como esta vez se trataba de la más pura verdad, se lo dijo con franqueza y mirándola a los ojos. Y tal parecía ser que le había creído.

Sin embargo, de la nada ella había desviado la mirada, ruborizada. Y ahí fue cuando Soul se acordó de la supuesta apuesta, y de lo que Maka debía —o deseaba— decirle antes de que él se pusiera a cambiar el tema preguntando por su desaparecido pastel. A pesar de que se había vuelto a poner nervioso —eso de repetirse que un chico _cool _no debía sentirse intranquilo parecía no servirle en absoluto—, debía confesar que también estaba bastante intrigado por la incómoda situación que se estaba armando. Por ende, tomó aire y disparó la pregunta de la nada:

—Esto, Maka… ¿querías decirme algo?

La muchacha le observó anonadada, dándole a entender al albino que aquella interrogante la había tomado completamente desprevenida. Tragó saliva sonoramente, mientras su cara enrojecía más y más ante cada segundo que transcurría.

—Eh… esto… yo… um… —balbuceó… si a eso podía llamarse balbucear. Frunció con fuerza los labios.

Soul no le quitaba los ojos de encima, expectante. No podía evitarlo, por más que quisiera. Sabía que lo que vendría ahora sería sumamente importante para ambos… y sobretodo para él, que la amaba sinceramente, que la amaba como sólo un hombre realmente enamorado —o en este caso, un adolescente enamorado— podía amar. Ahora, ella era el centro de toda su atención.

—Soul… bueno, tú… ¡Tu a mí…!

—¡Soul! ¡Maka! —gritó de repente una voz femenina, que provenía del pasillo, interrumpiendo de golpe lo que sea que iba a decir Maka. La rubia se quedó estática en su lugar, con las palabras flotando en su boca, mientras que Soul suspiraba disimuladamente con pesadez ante el poco éxito que estaba teniendo en descubrir la verdad de los sentimientos de su compañera.

Blair se había aparecido en el living, luciendo sin escrúpulos su increíble figura debido a las ligeras ropas que traía puestas. Se ordenó un poco sus cabellos morados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras observaba con sus gatunos ojos amarillos a la pareja.

—¿Si, Blair? —preguntó Soul con tranquilidad. La verdad es que ya no le sorprendía la fantástica feminidad de su huésped. ¿Y a qué se debía aquel cambio? Sencillo: ahora él sólo tenía ojos para la otra muchacha con la que habitaba. Puede que los atributos de Maka no tuvieran comparación alguna con los de Blair, pero… ¿qué más daba? Él ya había aprendido a quererla como ella era, aceptándola en todos los ámbitos. Y como ya no observaba con lujuria a la gatita, no tuvo ningún sangrado nasal al vislumbrar las curvas que ésta poseía.

—Sólo vengo a avisar que iré al cabaret, y puede que no vuelva hasta mañana. ¡Así que no me esperen y duerman sin preocuparse por mí!

—Está bien, Blair —dijo Maka. Parecía aún apenada por la interrupción que había sufrido—. Ve tranquila.

—Entonces… ¡nos vemos! —exclamó la gatita, echando una copia de las llaves del departamento en su bolso de cuero. Enseguida se marchó soltando maullidos alegres, siendo observada por técnico y arma hasta que cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Cuando Blair finalmente abandonó el lugar, Soul aprovechó para voltear una vez más hacia su compañera.

—¿Tenías algo que decirme? —consultó con amabilidad, insistiendo. ¡Lo único que quería era saber si lo que le había contado Kid era cierto! ¡Vamos Maka, dilo ya!

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! —Maka tardó en responder—. Esto… yo… debo decirte que… que…

—¿Sí?

—¡Que yo te…!

La pobre muchacha tampoco pudo continuar esta vez, ya que había vuelto a ser interrumpida cruelmente a causa de las travesuras de su despiadada mala suerte: esta vez, fue su teléfono el que comenzó a sonar, haciendo un ruido molesto al vibrar sobre la mesa de madera del comedor.

«_Mierda_», pensó Soul, abatido.

—Maka… tu celular… —murmuró, señalándole el aparato.

—Lo sé —contestó la rubia, claramente malhumorada.

Se dirigió hacía donde esta su celular y lo tomó, para luego observar la pantalla. No debió haber estado esperando aquella llamada, ya que, en vez de responder, frunció el ceño. Parecía dubitativa entre contestarle o no, como si estuviera tentada a apretar la tecla roja para no hablar con quién sea el que se encontraba en la otra línea. Al final, terminó soltando un suspiro de resignación.

—Es Liz… —le dijo. El albino se quedó petrificado en su posición, boquiabierto por la sorpresa. ¿Liz? ¿Había dicho Liz, cierto? ¿La estaría llamado por la apuesta? ¡Entonces, aquello era…!—. ¡Soul, espérame un momento! —exclamó, para luego irse corriendo a su habitación y encerrarse, sin que el muchacho alcanzara a decirle algo para detenerla.

Al verse solo en el living de su hogar, Soul suspiró desanimado, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante. Había tenido muchas oportunidades de oro, y en ninguna Maka había sido capaz de decirle algo sobre la misteriosa apuesta o sobre lo que realmente sentía por él. ¿Acaso el destino no quería que le dijese? ¿O los planetas se habían alineado en su contra, para que no fuera capaz de averiguar nada?

Volvió a soltar un largo suspiro, para luego rascarse la nuca y fruncir los labios. Luego, se revolvió el cabello con las manos. En un intento de relajarse, caminó hacia la ventana y se apoyó con pesadez sobre el marco, decidido a observar durante unos minutos a la resplandeciente luna. En eso estaba, cuando advirtió que Maka parecía no tener intenciones de volver a "conversar" con él. ¿Y qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Colarse en su habitación y preguntarle de golpe? No, aquello no sería una buena idea. Tal parecía ser que ya no había nada en sus manos que pudiera hacer. Cansado por los nervios y por su anterior salida, cayó en cuenta de que ya no sacaba nada con seguir despierto, siendo las doce de la noche. Por ende, abandonó su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación para dormir de una buena vez… si es que le resultaba, ya que con todo lo que había sucedido tenía sus dudas.

Sin embargo, cuando pasaba por la habitación de la rubia, escuchó claramente unos murmullos provenientes de su interior. Tal parecía ser que Maka continuaba charlando con la mayor del dúo de pistolas. Repentinamente, se sintió atosigado por una enorme curiosidad. Quizás, sólo quizás, esta era la circunstancia que tanto había ansiado que sucediera y que no había ocurrido hasta ahora. Comenzó a acercar lentamente su oído a la puerta de la recámara de su compañera, esperando poder oír parte del diálogo que las chicas estaban llevando a cabo a través de sus celulares. Mas, cuando estaba a punto de pegar su oreja en la tabla de madera, se echó hacia atrás, avergonzado. ¿Enserio sería capaz de violar la privacidad de su técnica, sólo para averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas? El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso. Sí o no, sí o no… ¡Agh, estúpida curiosidad! ¡Sí! Al final, el albino terminó de pie frente a la blanca puerta, apoyando sus manos sobre ella y con su pabellón auditivo externo pegado a ella, escuchando claramente lo que mencionaba Maka.

—Sí, ahora le diré a Soul… —dijo ella, tras un suspiro—. Adiós, Liz. Te llamo más tarde.

El albino había llegado al final de la charla. Tal parecía ser que la rubia había cortado la llamada, ya que no mencionó ninguna palabra más. Aún así, el albino ya estaba casi seguro de lo que sucedía, sólo le faltaba corroborarlo de los labios de su compañera. Aburrido de los enigmas y de las ocasiones perdidas, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era él dar el paso siguiente: le entregaría a Maka su última oportunidad, y si no funcionaba, se confesaría él primero. Y punto.

Por ende, tocó suavemente la puerta; y sin esperar respuesta la abrió, asomando su blanca cabellera y mirando fijamente a la desconcertada muchacha con los ojos achinados.

—Basta de misterios, Maka. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—¡Soul!

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —insistió el joven, acercándose unos pasos hacia ella. ¿Era necesario explicar que realmente estaba interesado en su respuesta?

Maka abrió la boca, decidida. Era el momento, todo se acabaría aquí.

—_Vaya que es lento. Es obvio que Maka quiere decirle que lo ama…_ —se escuchó la voz de la mayor de las Thompson desde el celular de la rubia. Ambos se sorprendieron, pero más Maka, a quien los colores se le habían esfumado del rostro por la vergüenza. Miró el móvil para averiguar qué había pasado, y pudo darse cuenta de que no había apretado la tecla correcta: en vez de oprimir la que cortaba la llamada, había oprimido la de altavoz.

Soul, por su parte, quedó verdaderamente boquiabierto. Aunque había perdido la sorpresa por culpa del bebido shinigami que no se hacía de rogar, debido a que aún había mantenido sus dudas al respecto se sorprendió igualmente, como si nunca lo hubiese visto venir. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir alocado en su pecho, y como rostro completo adquiría el mismo color que el de sus ojos.

«_Así que… era verdad_», pensó. El joven, luego de unos segundos y tras liberarse de su estupefacción por la alegre noticia, desvió su mirada tímidamente hacia la muchacha. Ella, por su expresión, parecía querer morirse ahí mismo.

—Oh no… —murmuró, con una voz apenas audible. Su vista no se despegaba de la pantalla del móvil.

—_¿Maka? ¿Sigues ahí? _—continuaba Liz, completamente ajena a la situación que había causado—. _¿Aló?_

—Esto… ¡Adiós, Liz! —profirió efusivamente. Y esta vez Soul advirtió que sí había finalizado correctamente la llamada.

Maka observaba el celular pálida como una hoja de papel y con sus ojos verdes expresando terror, a lo cual el albino sí se había dado cuenta. Su rostro estaba enrojecido por completo, y se notaba a simple vista que no quería verlo a la cara. Bueno… ¿quién se atrevería a hacerlo tras una confesión así? Aún así, el chico deseaba observar su hermoso rostro, el rostro de la muchacha de la cual se había enamorado y con la que había compartido tantos momentos, buenos y malos. Y sus ganas de ver sus grandes ojos verdes, tras por fin haber descubierto la verdad y confirmar que el shinigami estaba en lo cierto, aumentaban ante cada segundo que transcurría.

—Maka.

Ante el llamado de su compañero, la muchacha no le quedó otra opción que vencer su vergüenza y mirarlo a los ojos. Lentamente volteó el rostro, encontrándose de lleno con un Soul que la observaba con seriedad. Aquello sorprendió a su compañera, quien tuvo que echarse un poco hacia atrás.

—¿Soul? —le nombró tímidamente.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo Liz?

Maka suspiró. Sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable sonrojo mientras ella asentía con la cabeza y bajaba la mirada, incapaz de continuar manteniéndola sobre el semblante de su amado.

El joven la vislumbró sorprendido en un principio, pestañeando unas cuantas veces. No obstante, a los pocos segundos sus labios dibujaron una tierna sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente a ella, se agachó para quedar a su altura y le susurró al oído:

—Estaba esperando que me lo dijeras.

La muchacha levantó la mirada con la boca abierta por el asombro. El albino, por su parte, seguía observándola con la sonrisa intacta en su rostro.

—Porque… bueno, también te amo —susurró—. Y me alegra que sientas lo mismo… —cerró los ojos y comenzó a acortar poco a poco la distancia entre sus bocas, ante la mirada aún atónita de la rubia. De pronto, y sin que Maka lo esperase, Soul unió sus labios en un beso.

Él fue capaz de darse cuenta que su repentina acción había tomado desprevenida a su técnica, ya que la joven tardó en reaccionar. Parecía como si estuviese besando a una estatua en vida. No obstante, mientras los segundos transcurrían, Maka comenzó paulatinamente a corresponderle, alegrando aún más al enamorado muchacho.

Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron completamente sonrojados, con timidez. Pero enseguida, aquellas expresiones de vergüenza fueron reemplazadas por unas enormes sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

—Te amo —dijeron ambos al unísono. Luego, sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un beso.

«_Debería agradecerle a Liz por haberle hecho aceptar esa apuesta… o a Kid por haberme hecho dudar tanto_», caviló. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, le había surgido una nueva interrogante que al parecer se estaba quedando sin su respuesta: ¿por qué los labios de Maka sabían a chocolate?

«_Bah, quién sabe_», se dijo. ¿Realmente importaba eso ahora?

* * *

_Creo que el "instinto masculino" de Soul no es muy bueno que digamos, ya que Maka sí se había comido su torta. Pero bueno... con esto terminamos este fic. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! _

_¡Nos vemos!_

_¿Review? *OO*_


End file.
